Let Forever Start Now
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: Another one of my Kensuke stories for those of you who thought the first one was good. Rated PG-13 for a kiss...or two...or something like that. Remember r&r please.


****

Disclaimer: 

****

Ken: _All right, all right Digimon Dragon Lady does not own Digimon. She does not take credit for anything other than this story._

****

Dragon Lady: _That's right._

****

Ken: _She does not reserve the right to any of the characters you are about to encounter in her story, she only enjoys torturing them…especially me come to think of it…_

****

Dragon Lady: _He's got it._

****

Ken: ***thoughtfully* **_I don't think you should be allowed to put your muse in such positions…its got to be against some basic law…_***takes out a hand book and begins flipping through it***

Dragon Lady: ***snatches hand book away* **_Nope, your mine Ken, I can do whatever I want to you._

****

Ken: _Hey, that's not fair! Muse abuse here!_

****

Dragon Lady: _lol. Just read the fic okay? Its another Kensuke so yaoi alert here people. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Let Forever Start Now**

__

by: Digimon Dragon Lady

Where am I? Daisuke moaned as he came to. His body was on fire, burning with a pain so intense that it was almost all Daisuke could think of. His joints were stiff and Daisuke didn't think there was a spot on him that didn't hurt in one way or another. His head was no exception, it pounded terribly until Daisuke was sure his skull would split.

_What on Earth happened to me?_ All he could do was lay still, the exertion that it took to move was too great. Maybe, if he tried really hard, he could get back to that place he had been only moments before…that one of infinite darkness, where nothing in the world seemed to matter. Endless, painless darkness.

But he knew this to be impossible. There was a loud screech of groaning hinges and an echoing clank resulting from metal hitting metal. Daisuke's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, you're awake after all," a cold voice sneered. Daisuke started up and was surprised to find himself chained.

"Who…" he stammered in general confusion. If his brain was still fuzzy from his previous loss of consciousness Daisuke probably would have realized what was going on sooner. It was so dark, and the owner of the voice was wrapped in shadows; Daisuke knew he had heard that voice before but he just couldn't seem to place it at the moment.

There was an amused chuckling; Daisuke shivered, that usually pleasant sound had such a dark undertone to it…

A boy in a dark blue cape and a blue and gray bodysuit stepped forward. His hair was spiked wildly and despite the lack of sunlight in the room he wore dark glasses that covered most of his face. Daisuke looked at him and was, for the briefest of seconds, unable to place him in his mind. Then his eyes narrowed in recognition. Kaizer. He was chained in the Kaizer's dungeon!

"This has to be some bad dream," he murmured frantically to himself. He looked quickly around the stone prison that he was in.

The Kaizer heard him. "How unfortunate for you that it isn't." He had moved forward several paces and was not far from Daisuke.

The redhead struggled to his knees. "Oh forgive me for not recognizing you sooner, Kaizer," he spat. "Your sweet nature should have---"

Kaizer kicked him down. "I'm not amused by you prisoner, I would not suggest trying my patience."

Daisuke collapsed on the ground, curling up around the side the Kaizer had kicked and sweating in pain. He looked up at the Kaizer furiously. 

"You are brave, kicking a chained prisoner. Your digimon slaves must sing heroic ballads about you on winter nights!"

Ken grabbed Daisuke's chains, yanking him to his feet. "I've know very well of your vicious tongue Daisuke." He was smiling calmly; now that frightened him. No one as angry as Ken smiled, unless he was insane. "Perhaps I'll cut it out." He threw the boy against the rear wall of the cell and advanced on him slowly.

Daisuke struggled to his feet, never taking his eyes off the Kaizer. "Not at all honorable behavior," he taunted. "But a behavior I could expect of **_you_**."

Ken hit him again, knocking him to his knees. "You've been a thorn in my side for a long time Motomiya Daisuke," he snapped, his face grim. "But before I eliminate you, you will tell me some things. You're going to tell me all of the Chosen Children's plans; you will find yourself going into the greatest detail about them. And then, you will tell me things that don't interest me at all, but you will tell them because you'll say anything to stop the pain.

"Pigs might fly," Daisuke snapped, sounding much braver than he actually felt. He spat in the Kaizer's face.

Ken wiped the spit away, and barely visible through his tinted shades his eyes glimmered thoughtfully. "You'll take a while to break I think," He smiled suddenly and Daisuke's heart sank. "That will be quite enjoyable, for me of course. Only think, you'll have the doubtful fame of being the one responsible for my taking the entire Digital World. How does that sit with your much-loved honor Motomiya?"

"You're twice more a fool Ichijouji," he swore passionately. "If you think I'll ever betray my friends!" You might as well kill me now and be done with it, rather than waste both our times!"

"How very considerate of you to be worried about how I use my time," Ken laughed. "But I really don't think so. You won't get out of this that easily."

He was down by Daisuke in an instant with his hand at his throat before the other boy could even blink. "Perhaps you are right," Ken murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps…you won't break so easily as I think."

Daisuke swallowed hard and Ken gave him a calculating smile. "You are strong, and very brave; I'm sure you have the crest of Courage for a reason. Well, I do not have to know of the Chosen," Ken shrugged as if the whole ordeal meant nothing to him. "It would only make things easier."

"I'll make nothing easier for you," Daisuke hissed venomously.

"Still," Ken continued reflectively. "There are so many more enjoyable things that I could do with you, ending your life would be a waste."

Ken's hand on his throat moved to his jugular and with it he tilted Daisuke's head forcefully towards him and brought their lips together. As Daisuke began to shout out the Kaizer found it easy to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Daisuke pushed back hard from the Kaizer, attempting to break free, but the other boys grip on him was too powerful.

Though he struggled Daisuke actually found himself enjoying it, in a horrible, twisted way. After all, he liked Hikari didn't he? Ken finally broke away, after what seemed like an eternity to Daisuke. He smirked as he watched the other boy panting and gasping for breath.

"Well Daisuke how did you like that? An interesting feeling ne? I'll bet that girl Hikari never did anything such as that for you…"

Daisuke looked up at him in a state of utter confusion. "You're a sick bastard Ken, what in the hell have you done to me?"

Ken moved closer again and pressed his lips firmly to Daisuke's neck, caressing it with his kisses, and sending shivers of fear and delight through Daisuke's body. "Is it truly what I have done to you?" he questioned as he moved his hard kisses up Daisuke's throat. "Or what you have done to yourself?"

Daisuke remained silently; he was tensed, but his muscles were slowly relaxing, unwinding themselves and giving in to the Kaizer. "Perhaps it is only experiencing this that has awoken other feelings of yours," Ken continued. "And it may be that I am sick, but if that is so it is you that have given me this sickness."

Ken kissed Daisuke on the lips again, but softly, more gently than Daisuke could have ever imagined him being. Daisuke suddenly found himself wanting more than that light contact. Found himself wanting desperately to hold Ken in his arms and to be in charge of him completely; to feel his body pressed close against his own. And he gave in to the mad desire, the flood of emotion.

The Kaizer's death grip on his throat had long since been released and Daisuke forced Ken's head back with his hands. Ken blinked in surprise and struggled weakly against him; much as Daisuke had. But the younger boy would have none of it, he held the Kaizer firmly in his arms.

Daisuke bent his head down and covered Ken's mouth with his own. Ken moaned slightly as Daisuke traced his lips with his tongue and he parted them obediently. Ken closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Daisuke withdrew. He felt save in his hold, as safe as Daisuke felt in holding him.

He leaned his head against Daisuke's chest and Daisuke smiled as he looked down at him. How odd it was to see Ken, the Kaizer, acting weak as a newborn kitten.

"This isn't going to work you know," Ken mumbled against his shirt, his eyes still closed. "It creates too many problems…"

"Too many problems for you to take Kaizer?" Daisuke laughed softly, teasing him lightly. "I don't believe for a minute that if you really want something that you won't find a way."

"Maybe so," Ken agreed. "But whatever happens, just stay like this for now. Let forever start now."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken: _Okay, that wasn't bad…not your best work, but not bad either._

****

Dragon Lady: _I know most of my Kensuke's turn out the same and have no plot whatsoever. You can search for an eternity and not come up with a single plot for it. It drives me crazy!_

****

Ken: _Your Kensuke attempts do turn out very similar. _

****

Dragon Lady: ***grimace* **_Tell me about it. I'm hooked on Kensuke at the moment. I'm a Kenyako writer too and have a few more stories for that couple coming up as well. Unfortunately the disk I have the Kenyako stories on is unavailable to me at the moment so you'll have to suffer with my Kensuke's. _

****

Ken: _That's not a problem for me._

****

Dragon Lady: _But I really want to have an equal amount of Kensuke and Kenyako so people don't think I'm showing favoritism. 'Cause like I've said before I can see you with just about any character Ken. I just can't write stories of you with anyone besides Miyako (Yolei) and Daisuke (Davis)._

****

Ken: _Any character?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Well, just about. But lets not go getting too riddiculas here…I mean Tai and you or you and Cody or something like that would be just a little too weird right? Not that I'd be against that coupling _**^_^ **_for those of you who might like that, or write it…__I just don't see it happening though._

****

Ken: _Uh huh, I think you've rambled long enough now. Please read and review Dragon Lady's work, she really appreciates everyone that does. _


End file.
